


The Secret of Moon Cycles

by IsTheMedia



Series: SLHS Monsters [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: M/M, Monster!AU, NSFW In Second Chapter, SHSL Monsters, cycles mentioned, mentions of self harm, some disturbing things hinted at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-08 23:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsTheMedia/pseuds/IsTheMedia
Summary: Mondo thought he was over all this. He dealt with it like how many new moons ago? So what was going on now--he was so going to chew Daiya out for this.**THIS IS MORE PART 5 IN THE SHSL MONSTERS AU THERE IS A FIC THAT WILL GO IN BETWEEN THIS AND "Learn to HIDE your Secret"**





	1. Chapter 1

**Pt.1**

 

_\--Wednesday: After Classes, 16:45_

  


_Mondo was getting anxious. He tired to remember that last time he felt like thi--_

_Wait was there a new moon starting already again? Shit! He thought this was going to be done! He got with Taka and he was just fine the LAST few new moon so what the actual fuck!?_

_That feeling of his skin being too tight was driving him crazy. He just wanted to sink his claws in and just tear it open some-_ -

Which was how he wound up in the the nurses’ office with a doting Mikan. She was asking so many questions so fast that he really couldn’t understand, and that buzzing in the back of his skull wasn’t making it any easier.

It was when she finally slowed down, that things finally started to click with the hellhou--the fuck did she ask!?

“W-wait the fuck!?”

“Ah! I-I’m sorry!” Mikan quivered. “I-I...i-it’s just I...I can smell it off you…”

Smell it? Smell what!? He growled and scrubbed at his face with his right hand. “What the hell didja ya ask?”

“O-oh! T-that’s what you meant!” The nurse nodded. “I-I asked if you were...um...sexually active recently. Y-you’re giving off a very VERY strong scent.”

Mondo felt himself flush. “T-the hell!?”

“Eeeeh! I-I’m sorry!”

“N-no! Fuck don’t do that!” The bike huffed and ran a hand the best he could through his hair, shit his hand was shaking. “H-how the hell can ya smell it? Nobody else seems ta fuckin’ know…”

“Well...y-you do know what I am…” Mikan admitted shyly. “S-since Xtabays a-are considered to b-be sexual creatures b-by nature we-we a-are able to smell things like that…” She fussed with her hair, and Mondo could see a vine with several bulbs slowly creeping from under the girl’s bandages. “S-so t-that’s wh-why I asked. I-I mean L-Leon-kun m-mentioned y-you’re an adult Hellhound now, right? S-so h-heats and r-ruts a-are completely natural f-for you.”

How the hell did she!?

“A-and G-Gundahm-kun m-mentioned that you have, moon cycles too, l-like a werewolf? S-so sometimes that c-can cause it too. M-maybe y-you have s-somebody you can t-talk too?”

Oh! He HAD somebody he could talk ta.

...he was gonna chew Daiya out so FUCKING HARD.

 

_\--Wednesday: Mondo’s Room, 17:03_

  


“THE FUCK DO YA MEAN MATE!?” Mondo shouted into the phone.

“Calm down Mondo,” he could just HEAR that fucking smirk. “I mean it shouldn’t be a big deal right? Ya got that cute dullahan boyfriend now, doncha?”

“I ain’t gonna do any of that shit with Kiyo!”

“You don’t wanna? Huh, then what’s the problem?”

“YOU FUCKIN’ KNOW!”

“Mondo, listen,” Daiya’s voice took a more serious tone. “It sucks, I feel ya. But here’s the thing; ya got two options. One, ya hideout and be fuckin’ miserable and horny as fuck during it. Or two, ya man up and tell Kiyotaka and let HIM help ya make the decision.”

“Fuck that, I do it like that he’s gonna feel like he’s gotta!”

Daiya sighed, and Mondo could hear the click-clacking of claws against linoleum, and he flinched a bit. Flashes of a night, long ago crossed his mind. Running with Daiya, wanting to prove he was could be capable of leading the pack while Daiya lead the Diamonds.

The smell of burning rubber, and the image of twisted canine legs--

Before he could fall into those memories again, Daiya spoke up.  “If yer not, then stock up on water, and don’t bother with food that can’t just be eaten outta package. Maybe see if that nurse friend ‘o yers can give ya somethin’ ta knock ya out too. Cause trust me, yer gonna be in a lot, and I mean A FUCKIN’ LOT of pain.”

Mondo swallowed some. Wait d-did Daiya--

“Ya know how ya feel right now, ‘bout just needin’ ta rip yer skin off cause it’s too tight? Think that...plus bein’ hot, like hot where yer gonna start sorchin’ up yer bed,” the older Oowada continued, there was a ‘pop’ sound, followed by him taking a drink. “Then it’s gonna drop, and yer gonna feel cold. Like ya know how the gang would bitch in winter and we were just _‘sounds fake, but ok’_? Yeah yer gonna feel like that but wors--”

“I’ll talk ta him…” Mondo mumbled.

“Then yer fire’s gonna go insane, like maybe trim yer claws cause yer gonna wanna try and git it outta of ya--”

“I said I’ll talk ta him!” Mondo stated again, he could feel a cold sweat breaking out on the back of his neck.

“Then yer gonna lock up and curl inta this lil’ ball cause everythin’ just gets ta be too much an--”

“I’LL FUCKIN’ TALK TA HIM!”

There was silence. “I know ya will lil bro,” Daiya’s voice went from the dark tone it took, back to he more optimistic one. “Just...you gotta trust him on this alright? Nobody should go and feel like that…”

Mondo nodded some, before realizing that it was a futile gesture. “Y-yeah...I-I’ll talk ta him…” And with that, Mondo hung up. Letting the phone drop from his hand to clatter onto the floor, as he trudged over to his bed and just fell onto it.

How Daiya explained it...he never really saw him bring anyone home after the...accident. Was that how it was for Daiya on his moon cycle? W-was that why he never busted his balls for comin’ home at three in the morning on some nights?

H-he’ll definitely talk ta Taka...after he talks to Tsumiki again. Cause if Taka says no, being drugged up might be his only option on, survivin’ this.

Moon cycles fucking sucked.

 

_\--Thursday: Before Class 7:15_

  


“H-here,” Mikan handed Mondo a small bottle. “T-these are highly e-effective sedatives, Gundham-kun was able t-to find a m-market with them.”

Mondo raised a brow. How the hell did a human find that?

….then again...dude was a Cryptozoologist...and from what he was getting from Class 77, a fucking damn good one. He hoped they’d be strong enough to knock him out. Part of him wanted to back out of telling Taka now that he had them in his hand.

Could avoid making this awkward as hell. Fuck, he didn’t even know WHAT he was going to say to Taka.

Maybe not tellin’ him was gonna be for the best. Slipping the bottle into his pocket he thanked Mikan, and he could guess by the sudden blooming of white flowers she was almost a bit too grateful to hear. He could do this. Stock up on water like his bro said, and just sleep through it. Gonna be hell to get his schedule back together after it, but might be fer the best.

At least that’s what he thought.

He was trying his best to keep it together, but fuckin’ hell…

He fucking SWORE Daiya had to forget to actually tell him about the OTHER details as to shit he’d be dealing with.

God, fuck...had Taka always had that smell on him? He couldn't be sure. There was smoke, but it wasn’t like his. There was a definite earthy smell to it. Smoke mixed with the smell that happened after the rain.

There was something else too. He remembers when he was younger, there was this pond at one of the Diamond's hangouts. There was always the smell of moss and grass. Was that Taka too?

Shit it was nice.

He felt the fire in his rage so much he had to clamp his hand over his mouth. Fuck fuck fuuuuck, this was getting bad. And he was drawing attention to him--

There was the sudden sound of chairlegs being pushed across the floor, and the Affluent Prodigy stood up. He announced how this was being a ‘ _waste of his time for something he was already well versed in_ ’. The way he turned and made his way out was done with such a flourish that--no….no fuckin’ way.

Was he...did he do that so any questioning looks Mondo got were now focussed on him?

...shit his hormones must be fucking with him. No way in hell would Byakuya Togami ACTUALLY help him.

When the bell rang for lunch, Mondo booked it out of class as fast as he could…

Not even noticing that Taka was making his way to his desk.

Mondo was making a mad dash to the roof, and as soon as the doors swung open he exhaled as a large plume of thick black smoke billowed out. He staggered a bit and leaned back against the wall, sliding down it until he was sitting.

He was gonna fucking die at this rate.

“You….alright dude?”

The biker didn’t even have the energy to jump at the voice. He sighed. “Leave me alone Kuwata, ain’t in the mood.”

“Ya know ya just sorta left Taka in the dust,” Leon pointed out as he joined him. “Guy’s panicking thinkin’ he did something wrong.”

“Fuckin’ hell,” Mondo growled. Shit he could feel a pressure behind his eyes, and a stinging, prickling sensation at the corners of them.

“...is it about the new moon? Thought that stuff was over?”

“So did I!” He snapped, he could feel his breathes coming out slightly ragged. “But fuck no! It ain’t ever that easy! Goddamn, fuck! I wish Daiya woulda fuckin’ told me--”

“Whoa whoa dude, calm done, yer smokin’ up,” Leon pointed out.

Mondo groaned and let his head thunk back against the wall. “It’s some stupid adult hellhound shit.”

Leon raised a brow. “So...like a rut?”

Mondo gave him a side glance. “...how many fucking wolves do ya know again?”

“Enough,” the other laughed. “So, that’s it huh?”

“Guess so,” the biker heaved a sigh. “I’m tryin’ not ta tell Kiyo.”

“Why the fuck not dude?!”

“ Cause I don’t need him feelin’ like he gotta! I got some stuff from that Tsumiki chick ta help knock me out...hopefully.”

Leon rolled his eyes. “So yer not gonna tell him? Like at all?”

“What am I supposed ta say? _I’m gonna be horny as fuck this Saturday ‘cause o’ the new moon, and if I’m alone with ya we’re gonna fuck till who knows when_. Yeah sure Kuwata that’ll go over real great with Kiyo.”

Leon laughed, but neither of them could have known, that just around on the other side of the door…

Was standing a now blushing Taka, with his his hands over his mouth to prevent any embarrassing sounds coming out. H-he never even thought…

Well, alright he DID have some thoughts, but he always quelled them as fast as he could. Thoughts like those were definitely not welcomed in a school environment. B-but it-it sounded like Mondo was in pain. W-would it really be all that bad?

H-he should talk to somebody who would know about this. Leon seemed to have Mondo calmed some, a-and Taka was sure that if he did come in, that there was a chance he’d ruin it.

 

_\--Thursday: After Class, 16:26_

  


Taka swallowed as he stood outside the door. H-he really should point out how adorning the dorm door in such a way as this was against school regulations, h-however to berate an upperclassmen? He didn’t want to come off as disrespectful. He raised his hand to knock--

“Enter mortal! Your aura is distracting me from my research! Make it quick and then begone!”

Taka yelped and opened the door as he was instructed to do. Looking in an--th-this definitely had to be against SOME regulation! A fire should NOT be in ANYONE’S dorm!

The Ultimate Breeder didn’t seem to notice or pay any mind to Taka entering. Still just looking over the-w-was that an actual cauldron?

“State your business.”

Well so much from him NOT noticing. Taka closed the door and turned. “I-ah...T-Tanaka-san?”

The breeder’s head perked up and turned from the bubbling cauldron. “Ishimaru! I must say, your guise must be truly spectacular! I was unable to sense any difference between your aura and that of a benign mortal!”

“I..um...thank you? I...was hoping I could ask you about some information?” Taka asked eyes following as Gundham held something over the cauldron and...a hand reached from it and grabbed it. W-was he summoning!? That was most ABSOLUTELY not allowed!

Gunham removed his gloves as he walked away from his task to one of the large bookcases adorning his far wall. “I assume it is for your hellhound?”

“I-ah!” Taka’s eyes jerked from looking at the cauldron to the other. “H-how did you--?!”

“Mikan has asked for my assistance in finding a sedative that would help quell a raging beast,” Gundham said as he looked through the books. Where was it? “Has he not informed you?”

“N-no h-he hasn’t,” Taka frowned. He understood why. But...but still. Mondo was suffering, and he could help! T-though it seemed Mondo wasn’t going to tell him anytime soon. “B-but I should be able to help, right?”

“Indeed, aha!” The breeder pulled a book off the shelf in triumph and opened it, paging through at a near blinding speed. “Just be aware that if you DO decide to help there is only one way you can.”

Taka felt heat rise in his cheeks and his mouth felt dry. “I...I-I think so…”

“You cannot just, _think so_ ,” Gundham said curtly. “You MUST be certain about it. If you deny him, then not only will he go through the pain of suffering this alone, but there will be the added pressure of rejection.”

H-he could...make it worse? If he denied? H-he could hurt Mondo? Put him in more pain than he would be in? No...no he couldn’t do that!

“If you intend to follow through, you will not make it out unscathed,” Gundham’s hands finally stopped flipping through pages.

“I-I--” Taka closed his mouth and nodded. He was unable to get out a proper response. His rational mind telling him how it was improper, INDECENT! They should not do such a thing even if they were of consenting age-it was not welcomed in a school’s environment!

“Be aware that you may need to administer those sedatives,” Gundham proceeded. “Even though the act itself will indeed quell the strongest fires within the hellhound, he will still be high sensitive to his surroundings. Scent especially.”

Nodding at the words, Taka could feel his heart pick up. H-he--he had to do this. I-if he didn’t Mondo...Mondo would suffer. Even though the biker seemed adamant on following through with his back up plan, i-it didn't’ seem right!

“Until the first sliver of the new moon is present in the sky, your hellhound will still be highly susceptible to his senses. So make certain you are prepared to not leave his side until then.”

H-he could do that! He could absolutely do that! “I-I understand! A-anything else T-Tanaka-san?”

There a brief pause before the cryptozoologist lifted his head. “I am missing notes as to how it fully goes through...if it is not too much trouble, would you be willing to provide a testimonial as to how your hellhound reacted during this endeavor?”

Taka choked as he turned completely red. “S-sharing Intimate Details of a relationship i-is HIGHLY UNACCEPTABLE IN A SCHOOL ENVIRONMENT!”

 

_\--Friday: Evening 19:46_

 

He could do this. Mondo looked over the bottle of pills again. No food, just water before takin’ them. Alright he could deal with that. Should thank Leon after this too. Dude knew just where ta get the stuff Daiya told him ta get.

Looking over his dorm...and ignoring the tension where his tail would sprout from, the biker felt pretty confident. There was a knock on his door. Without forethought he answered, and it took so much fucking effort to NOT slam it close again.

Because there was Taka, standing just outside. “M-Mondo...c-can I...can we talk?”

“Ah..um...y~yeah,” Mondo winced at how his voice actually cracked.

“I-inside?”

No no nononono-- “Ah okay, sure.” You fucking idiot!

Taka stepped in, passing Mondo, who had to bite back a growl as that scent was now so much stronger than in class. That smokey, earthy smell…

“I-I know,” Taka stated.

“Huh?” Mondo blinked dumbly as he closed the door. Mind still lost and swimming in that lingering scent.

“I-I...know, a-about what’s going on.”

Mondo stared at him...before his face flushed red. “Y-you! O-oh fuck! Y-you don’t hafta! I-I can handle this all alone! D-don’t fo--”

The biker winced as he felt two hands grab his face, the palms smacking against his cheeks, forcing him to stare into those bright red eyes. “M-Mondo Oowada,” Taka began, trying to keep his voice steady. “W-we--I-I came here o-of my own free will. I-I k-know what’s to happen...a-and I...I want it to,” his voice trailed off, becoming softer. “I...please l-let me help you?”

“Kiyo…”

“I-I have no prior experience! B-but please! D-do not let that hinder your actions!”

“Fi-first!? Baby! Y-you know what’s gonna happen! I-I can’t do this ta you fer a first ti--”

“I’ve made up my mind!” Taka insisted. “W-when this is-is all over,” he finally broke his firm gaze and looked down. “W-we can...d-do it h-how you w-would want to n-next time.

Next time?

Next time!?

H-holy shit did Taka seriously say--

Mondo whined-actually FUCKING whined. “Kiyo, baby, I love you but yer really REALLY makin’ this so much HARDER than it already is fer me especially if ya mean it.”

“I-ah--o-oh,” Taka blushed as he fidgeted slightly. “I-I d-do mean it...um...w-we should proceed then?”

“Please,” he was really REALLY gonna chew out Daiya after all this. Maybe...actually probably not.

“So...ah….w-what did you w-want me to do?”

Mondo bite his lip. He COULD tell Taka how he just wanted to pound him into the mattress. Get the other so messed up and needy that all he could do would be to cry out his name. That all he could think was about him.

Taka shifted and looked around, not liking the silence from the other. “A-ah, kyoudai..c-can I kiss you?”

“God yes,” Mondo growled.

It ended up being more Mondo being the one to initiate. Taka made a soft shocked sound when Mondo’s lips covered his, and sharp teeth bite at his bottom lip. It was a lot more forceful, and frantic than their other kisses, b-but in Mondo’s state…

Taka yelped as he lost his balanced and tumbed back, right onto the biker’s bed. W-was Mondo pushing him back the whole time? There was no time to question as Mondo was over him, kissing him again. It really wasn’t a comfortable position for the moral compass. Shift and squirming to ease some of the awkward tension in his keens from how they were bent.

Mondo growled and rolled his hips--

Oh.

Taka’s face grew hot. H-he’s felt it before went th-they would be intimate. Th-then again the context to those moment w-were more just shy and curious explorations. B-but this--

Mondo felt unbelievably hot. Taka was grateful to his own, natural resistance to heat and flames because he was certain he could have been burned…

And he could just picture the teasing they’d get from Leon.

Mondo’s hands were everywhere, as if he couldn’t decide where to put them. They rested on Taka’s shoulder’s but only for a moment before sliding down the moral compass’ chest, the cold metal of the buttons felling very nice on his suddenly overheated skin. They held onto the still squirming hips as Mondo bit down on Taka’s bottom lip, causing a loud moan to bubble out, only to be swallowed up.

Those hands then went back up to Taka’s neck, and the smaller could feel those hot fingers slowly working at the high button on his jacket’s collar.

“M-Mondo, p-please let me,” Taka pleaded as he sat up, expecting Mondo to lean back as he did. However that wasn't the case. The other was still pressed up against him, nose buried in the crook of his neck, hot breath being felt through the fabric. Taka swallowed as he unbutton it--

And was immediately shoved back down onto the bed. Mondo’s mouth-teeth and lips-hot and wet against his neck.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT!
> 
> So everyone should know what a Cryptozoologist is, right? No? Alright, cryptozoology is a pseudoscience and subculture that aims to prove the existence of entities from the folklore record. Since it does not follow the scientific method, cryptozoology is considered a pseudoscience by the academic world.
> 
> However! Here in this AU you'll learn that they are probably going to be one of the most important people for the monsters connection to the human world. And of course it HAD to be the Ultimate Breeder, Gundham Tanaka!
> 
> (Oh god I hope I have enough characters for this...)
> 
> Now here’s a tricky one, Xtabay is from Mayan folklore; and they have MULTIPLE interpretations (like the Huldra). SO YAY more MYTH TIME with MEDI!!
> 
> The first iteration of the Xtabay is that of a lovely temptress. Now they either tend to seduce men and lead them to their doom, a prostitute with the proverbial heart of gold, OR the vengeful spirit of a cold-hearted woman-this is up to the person telling the story.
> 
> Then in some other communities (Quintana Roo to be specific),believe that the Xtabay is actually the guardian of morals rather than a mysterious siren, who mercilessly punishes drunkards, thieves and those who commit violent crimes.
> 
> In yet ANOTHER version, paints the Xtabay in a much more forgiving light. The legend goes on about how two very different women lived in a village. The first being, Xkeban (the Xtabay), a woman who was always “in and out of love” according to the villagers. Those people claimed that love and passion were her sickness and that she gave herself to every man that strayed across her path.
> 
> The second woman, the titular “village darling”, lived near her in a neat little house. Her name was Utz-Colel- literally meaning a “good, clean and decent woman”- virtuous and honest.
> 
> Xteben, despite the reputation the villagers put upon her, was as good-hearted as she was beautiful. Generous to the poor, helped those in need, cared for animals that had been abandoned and even traveled to distant villages to help the sick.
> 
> And despite the modest look that Utz-Colel worn, it was to hide a terrible secret: the scaly skin of a snake; she was cold and proud, a hard-hearted woman who never helped the sick and despised the poor.
> 
> The two women do die in the legend, Xkeban being first. However her body produces a beautiful and lovely scent which confuses the villagers as to how such a lovely scent came from such a loose woman. The do bury her, out of pity only; only to be greeted by the sight of her grave being just covered in beautiful sweet smelling flowers (Xtabentun flowers).
> 
> And when Utz-Colel died, the entire village turned out for her funeral. The grief-stricken mourners extolled her virtues, saying that she was pure-hearted and had died a virgin. Contrary to the villager’s presumptions (and Utz-Colel own claims) unlike the smell that came from Xkeban, the smell that came from Utz-Colel was foul.And instead of beautiful flowers adorning where she laid, spiny cactuses with a unpleasant smelling flower sprang up (Tzacam).
> 
> In some tellings in this version of the legend, it is not the Xtabay who are the ones that lead men to their demise hiding in the shade of the ceiba trees, but instead the evil spirit of hard-hearted Utz-Colel, who seduces them with soft words but is as incapable of love now as she was when she was alive.
> 
> So Mikan is almost this psuedo combination of the "good" aspects of all of them-kinda like how I did with Leon.
> 
> The more you know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS NSFW!!!!!!! 
> 
> If you are not 18+ years then please wait to continue in chapter 3. 
> 
> YOU HAVE BEEN ADVISED

**Pt.2**

 

 

“Mondo, Mondo,” Taka had to bat the others hands away and pushed him back. Mondo’s breath was ragged and eyes glazed over as a growl worked out from his throat. “W-we should...m-move on. Wh-while you’re...ah...you know?”

Mondo blinked a few time, some of the haziness in his eyes fading. “R-right...y-yeah yer right.”

“So..um...p-please get off?” The hellhound nodded and clambered off the other. Taka laid there for a few moments, collecting himself before he pushed up and gotten off the bed himself. He could feel those eyes on him. “W-we should...t-take care of ou-ourselves.”

Mondo whined softly, it felt like every moment now NOT touching the other was like torture. It seemed that Taka didn’t notice Mondo’s inner turmoil, and just proceeded to undress. Each inch of ivory skin being exposed, the beast inside Mondo wanted to just cover it all in bites, scratches, just some sign that it-ALL OF IT-was his.

Shaking his head some, trying to retail some semblance of his mind, he went to work on undressing himself.

“Um...M-mondo?” Taka asked as he stood awkwardly in the room, shifting from foot to foot slightly. Arms hugging himself in an attempt to retain some decency. “Wh-what should I do--”

“J-just lay down wouldja,” Mondo instructed as he tried to not look...even though he knew he was gonna be doing A LOT more than just looking in a moment. His inner fire was raging! And that wasn't the only thing…

Now h-he just had ta fight getting out of his damn clothes!

Taka nodded slightly. He knew he was blushing, he could FEEL it traveling down his neck as he climbed onto Mondo's bed. He laid back on the bikers bed and tried to ignore how...exposed he felt. How exposed he felt and how he was now under that heated gaze from his boyfriend. He could see the hunger in the hellhound's eyes, and it sent heat roiling through his body. His knees pressed together in an attempt to maintain some form of modesty, but two hot hands started to pull them apart.

“C-c'mon baby,” Mondo's voice was rough...deep...with an almost feral edge to it. “Don't go hidin' now…” Taka couldn't stop the small undignified squeak that left him, as his knees were pinned to the bed. Lavender eyes clouding, before clearing once again. Looks like Mondo couldn’t finish undressing before getting distracted. Now kneeling at the edge of the bed, between Taka’s spread thighs, just clad in those tiger striped boxers.“J-just stay like this, a'ight? I-I need ta grab somethin’.”

Again Taka nodded, as he tried to calm his rapidly beating heart. He was ashamed and embarrassed at his current state...but he was also, excited? H-he couldn't help but let those improper thoughts, the ones that he always tried to bury ever since he and Mondo started to go out, raise. There was a small heat starting to pool in the pit of his stomach.

When Mondo came back, Taka could see the color on the biker's face deepening more. Red eyes watched as Mondo kneeled at the edge of the bed, and urges Taka's legs to open a bit more. The other gave a small gasp, but complied nevertheless. Red eyes watched intently as the biker popped the cap on the small tube, and squeezed out some of the clear gel.

Taka could see the slight tremors in Mondo's hands. Part of him wanted to sit up and console his boyfriend. He couldn't imagine how he was feeling; but just recalling the almost pained tone he had earlier, he knew it couldn't be pleasant.

“Um..j-just s-so ya know i-it's gonna feel weird,” Mondo tried to explain. “So, ah, j-just brace yerself, kay?” Taka nodded as he pressed himself back against the mattress. Mondo hestated a bit at first but proceeded. A palm was pressed to Taka's inner thigh, causing him to jump slightly. “Y-ya alright?”

“I ah...y-yes! J-just--just, nervous--”

“If you don't wanna,” Mondo began, biting out the last words.

“N-no! I-I do! J-just...I...I never…”

“...ya blow yerself but ya ain't never done any fingerin'?”

“S-sh--don't bring that up!” Taka could feel his face grow even hotter.

“Hmm...roll on ta yer side,” Mondo said.

“I...why?”

“J-just do it, it'll be easier.”

Taka opened his mouth to ask how he knew, but closed it and nodded. Rolling onto his side, his face now pressing into the pillow, he could smell that distinct scent of brimstone and smoke. He tried to focus on that and not what was happening lower.

Mondo took ahold of Taka's leg and pushed it up towards the dullahan's chest. Taka couldn't help sound the broke free as he felt the odd sensation of cold gel and hot fingers brushing over such an intimate place.

“Alright now, baby...breath in through yer nose,” Mondo instructed, and Taka obliged, getting a lung full of that scent. “And now out through yer mouth.”

On his exhale, Taka's breath hitched slightly as he felt the pressure increase until he FELT it push inside.

“Doin' good still?” Mondo asked and Taka nodded into the pillow. He couldn't trust his voice, it was such an odd sensation. Not painful, just...odd. Different. “Alright then,” the biker took that as a que to continue, pushing in further, and getting a soft, adorable squeak in return.

Taka tried to focus on his breathing; in through his nose, and out through his mouth. The feeling was slowly becoming less and less odd, and almost good in a way--then there was a sudden sting and he tried to sit up.

“Shit! S-sorry, I...I was addin’ another…” Mondo said.

“O-oh...p-please warn me Mondo…” Taka requested as he laid back down.

Mondo nodded and took a deep breath, and let out as a growl. All he could smell was Taka, and fuck it was making it so much HARDER for him to focus. “I-I’m...I’m g-gonna continue,” he stated through grit teeth.

Bracing himself this time, Taka nodded. This time, the sting wasn’t as noticeable as the first time. Soon it became easier for the two to slip in and out, Mondo slowly easing them in deeper with each thrust in.

“Can ya, ya know, try layin' more on yer belly?” Mondo asked.

Taka followed through with the request. He’d assume it was to make this even easier, after all that was the reason Mondo asked him to change his position in the first place. It wasn't as if this was the first time h-he's been like this in front of Mondo, but he still felt nervous. Maybe it was because he know what was to follow after all this. The bed creaked as Mondo shifted some, settling on his knees and balanced himself over the smaller one.

Taka could smell the wafting scent of smoke and brimstone; Mondo's inner fire must be more active than normal. A hand braced itself right above one of Taka's shoulders, and Mondo leaned down. Taking the advantage of the close proximity he tailed his tongue up the back of Taka's neck, and mouthed at the barely there seam.

That sent something hot through Taka's body...and made him ache for more. Mondo continued to nibble and suck along the nearly invisible line.  Gnawing at his bottom lip to stop any sound from coming out, Taka could feel that heat just build in his gut, and slowly spreading down to his hips.

His body jerked just as he felt fingers slip out and trace around the area, before pressing in, three this time. It didn’t hurt, in fact...i-it felt good. So good that he had to actually bite down on his lip to stop the moan that wanted to bubble out.

The uncomfortableness that was there at the start was long gone, and all Taka could feel was, how hot...and long Mondo’s fingers were. And just how GOOD they felt. He didn’t even realize he was rocking back and forth with the thrusting motion until he heard a soft chuckle come from Mondo.

“Yer gettin’ inta this huh?” Mondo asked as he leaned down again and nuzzled the back of Taka’s neck. Pressing up the best he could making the smaller press against the mattress more, adding more stimulation to his slowly hardening cock.  Taka moaned as a hot tongue traced along the barely there seam, teasing it once again. “Good...I want ya ta enjoy this too baby.”

Taka whined softly. “Mondo...Mondo-w-wait wait.”

The biker froze before scrambling off the other, so panicked that he didn’t hear the cry that left Taka when he pulled back. “Shit was that too much? I-I-we can sto--”

“No! No...I...please don’t,” Taka began as he tried to turn himself over. His arms and legs were shaking, making it harder than it really should have been. “I...please...i-it-you were so good.”

“I...I...o-oh…” Mondo trailed off as he watched the other turn around. Eyes trailing down the flushed chest to the twitching cock, slick and shiny. “I..I gotcha. So um, wanna--”

“Mondo, please,” Taka’s voice was a pleading whisper, and it went straight to Mondo’s arching erection.

The biker’s mouth with dry and nodded as he quickly got off the bed to move on. Taka fell back. His body felt like it was buzzing, and even though part of him want to watch the hellhound to finish undressing, it was harder and harder to convince his body to do anything.

His heart was hammering in his chest, unsure if it was uncertainty or excitement, or maybe both. Jumping slightly as he felt the bed dip, and Mondo settling over him.

The biker was panting harshly. Red eyes locked with cloudy lavender ones, and Taka reached up to brush back some loose hair, but his wrist was seized by Mondo. Who nuzzled the palm, before licking it. That tongue trailing up each finger, nipping at the tips.

Taka flushed. H-he never knew h-his hands were s-so sensitive!

Without loosening his hold, Mondo guided that hand down his chest, stopping right at the patch of coarse hair. He was let go, and then something was forced into his hand. Looking dow--oh! Taka didn’t think he could get any redder.

Eyes darting back and forth between the condom foil in his hand and Mondo’s--

“Baby, baby please,” Mondo voice was breathy and needy. Leaning down and pressed his face in the crook of Taka’s neck. His mind was slipping some. H-he just needed a few more moments.

Nodding, and swallowing his nervousness Taka understood the gesture and the plea.

It was a bit of a hassle, poor line of sight and shaky hands but it was on. Mondo was already pressing up before Taka gave a shout.

“What?” Oh that was definitely a growl he never heard Mondo make before.

“Y-you n-need to, u-use lube o-on you too, right?” Taka was shaking slightly. I-it wasn’t that he was scared or having second thoughts about this. Just...Mondo is slowly slipping away, he needed the biker to be in the right state of mind when they’d start.

Mondo huffed and nipped at Taka’s clavicle before pushing himself up.

Taka took a deep breath. He could do this...they could do this. H-he really did want this. It didn’t stop him from freezing up when he felt something hot and blunt prod the ring of muscles.

Mondo was back at his neck. Biting, kissing licking. Each time getting close and closer to that seam. Taka closed his eyes and tried to keep his breathing calm. Th-this was happening. This was really REALLY happening. He lets out a hiss as he felt Mondo push in. At how HOT he felt.

Biting back any sound wanting to escape, Taka also noticed how his hands just would not stay in one place. From gripping the comforter on the bed, to sliding down it. To one hand resting on Mondo’s shoulder while the other--

He gasped as his fingers FELT the muscles stretch around Mondo. Feeling them join together. It was sending sparks up his spine, and made it feel like his mind was flickering in and out of focus.

Mondo was panting, open mouth pressed to one of Taka’s shoulders. Hips shaking with strain as to not thrust in fully in one go. Though the small gasps and cut off whimpers coming from the moral compass was making it so fucking hard.

He wasn’t even half way in before he started to pull out. And then pushing back in, this time a bit further.

The cry he gotten from the other…

He had to do it again. Had to hear it again.

Bit by bit, Mondo rolled and rocked his hips. Each thrust in, had him getting deeper and deeper. Taka’s hands were trying to cling to his back. Nails biting into the sweat soaked skin.

Then...Mondo fully thrust in. And that was it for the hellhound’s reservation. Instincts took over. He should have waited to let Taka adjust, but it seemed he was at his limits.

He couldn’t stop.

Taka cried out so loud that he should have been concerned about somebody hearing them. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t think.  His mouth was hanging open, hot saliva trailing down his jaw and red smoke raising. He was nearly gulping for air, making a sound that almost could have been mistakes as choking-just unable to keep his breathing under control.

That wasn't the only thing that was no longer under control. A rough tug and Mondo was pulling one of Taka's legs up, and almost carelessly throwing it over his own shoulder as he thrust in deeper. Taka's head flew back and a large plume of red smoke escaped along with a high needy cry.

The dullahan couldn't even collect himself before Mondo was hitting that spot again and again. Taka's cries bordered on breathlessness, as his mind seemed to become just as hazy as the room was. He couldn't understand what he was saying, just praying that Mondo knew NOT to stop.

Hips were bucking off the mattress in an attempt to match the hellhound's near frantic pace. His hands were now tangled in dyed locks, as Mondo's hair fell from it's usual style. Mondo was growling, face pressed against Taka's shoulder. A sharp sting just added to the cacophony of sensations to Taka, as Mondo bite down on the ivory flesh, hard.

He clutched Mondo tighter, one hand staying tangled in the biker's hair, while the over moved to wrap around his shoulder blades. "Don't stop! Don't stop! Please-don-don't!" his voice sounded so far away. Hot tears were running down his already wet face, and Taka could feel his stomach clench. Heat pooling in the pit of it.

It seemed Mondo could at least hear the pleas and showed no signs of slowing down. Instead going harder and harder...deeper and faster. Taka’s voice was giving out, shouts and screams fading to gasps and small almost squeaking sounds. Everything around him was becoming hazy-literally and figuratively. His hands tugging and pulling for Mondo to come closer.

With a low growl Mondo leaned down, lips meeting each other. The hellhound’s hot tongue grazing over the other’s, as Taka’s small cries being swallowed. It was all so much. Too much!

Taka threw his head back so hard that it detached slightly. The back of his head pressed flat to the pillow as his shoulders and chest arched up, pressing against Mondo. Red smoke billowing out as he came.

Just as soon as Taka’s moan faded, another picked up as a set of teeth sank in on both sides of the rim of his neck. The feeling and being bitten from the INSIDE was enough to make Taka’s dick twitch as a small spurt of cum dribbled out.

Mondo’s thrusts faltered, slamming into the dullahan in hard, firm ruts before a shudder wracked his whole frame. The feeling of something warm dripping out of the condom had Mondo give a soft moan as he nearly collapsed on top of Taka, eyes lidded and mind lost in a fog.

Everything felt just so fuckin’ good.

Though he just noticed it, as he was dozing off…

That second scent. The one that reminded him of the stupid little pond.

It wasn’t coming from Taka.

Mondo’s eyes were already shut. He’d think about it later. Right now--right now he just, wanted to lay here with Taka.

Fuck he had the best damn boyfriend ever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and hints of a change up in the tags soon. 
> 
> ....I couldn't be patient since I didn't upload a new "With Hope" chapter.

Pt.3 

 

_\--Sunday Morning: Mondo’s room, 6:45_

 

Taka tried to bat Mondo away from his neck, but the other just didn’t seem to get the picture. Mondo was too busy kissing the bruises and marks that covered the moral compass’ neck, humming softly as he did.

The room was finally clearing out. Fuck it was awkward trying to get out and NOT have any smoke seep into the halls, needing to ask to borrow not only Chihiro’s fan, but Sayaka’s too.

They could only hope nobody paid mind to the smoke wafting out of one of the dorms’ windows.

But that was only a minor bother...because Mondo felt good. No, not just good.

He felt great!

Unbelievably so.

Nothing hur--well alright nothing hurt like it once had. He wasn’t trying to tear at his skin. His fire wasn’t trying to pour of his mouth.

And to top it off, he could smell his own smoke mixing with Taka’s, and it was just--

“Mondo!” Taka squirmed as he felt that hot tongue trace along the seam.

“Baby, you smell so good,” Mondo purred as he nuzzled against the rapidly beating pulse point.

Taka huffed but relented. Mondo was definitely back to his old self...though a bit more affectionate. He wasn’t told about this as a possible outcome. Then again, Gundham did mentioned he lacked information about it. He felt his cheeks heat up slightly. H-he wasn’t going to tell him though! W-well m-maybe this part but nothing else!

A gasp broke him out of his thoughts. Mondo was kissing at _that_ bite mark. I-it was so weird...h-he didn’t even know he COULD have been bitten like that. A set of teeth marks on the outside AND inside…

B-but that area now...it was almost as sensitive as the seam.

He squirmed slightly as he felt Mondo pay more attention to it. Laving over it with his hot tongue. A whimper slipped out, as Taka pressed his knees together.

Mondo’s eyes widened as he pulled back. “Ahh….baby?”

Taka covered his face with a small whine of embarrassment. “I-it’s r-really sensitive.”

“A-Alright, I’ll stop,” the biker said as he leaned down and gave a soft peck to Taka’s lips. “How ya feelin’?”

“Sore...b-but,” he hesitated. “G-good. I...really good.”

Mondo smiled some. “Good. Was worried I ah...fucked things up wit’cha, ya know?”

“I-I came here...and assured you i-it was my choice. I...you could n-never…” Taka trailed off. “I-is this, going to h-happen again?”

“Ah! Fuck I dunno...I-I should call Daiya,” Mondo made a motion to get up, but was stopped. Looking down in surprise he saw Taka grabbing onto his arm, equally just as surprised. “Kiyo?”

“I-it doesn’t have to be, right now,” Taka said softly, not letting go of his hold. “W-we can...k-keep doing this. I-if you want too.”

Mondo knew he was grinning, and couldn’t help nearly tackling Taka back onto the bed. “Fuckin’ hell yer so cute!” he managed between kissed. Inhaling deeply. The smell of their smokes mingling together, it was really fuckin’ nice. Like he wanted to bottle it up just to have it on hand.

Ah right...if that other smell wasn’t Taka’s then where the hell did it come from?

“Mondo?”

“Huh? Yeah babe?”

“You just...sort of went limp. I-is something wrong?” Taka asked.

“Nah…”

“...why don’t I believe that?”

“Hey hey,” Mondo pushed himself up, and was greeted by Taka’s analytical stare. “Don’t give me that loo--”

“Each time you say you’re fine, you’re not,” the dullahan huffed.

Well he wasn’t, wrong. “Can ya...pick up smells?”

“I...what?” Taka blinked, the question lost onto him.

“I...like...you have a really distinct smell,” Mondo tried to explain. “I mean, everyone does, but I couldn’t smell their’s over yers durin’ this whole shit.” Taka nodded, and Mondo licked his lips some. “Well...I mean I thought it was just yers…”

“Just...mine?”

The biker sighed and laid his head to rest in the crook of Taka’s neck and shoulder. “But I’m noticin’ that it ain’t there. T-the other one I mean.”

“Wh-what did it, um...smell like?”

“Like this...old pond I ‘memeber as a kid growin’ up,” Mondo said. “Like wet grass and moss. I mean, ya have this earthy smell to yer smoke, so I was thinkin’ it was just, amped up wit’ me.”

“I...see…” Taka nodded. “I--no. No I can’t notice things like that. Th-they need to be very strong, like how your’s is.”

“So no clue who it mighta been?” The other shook his head. They laid there for a few moments, just listening to each other breath. Enjoying the warmth and closeness. “...hungry? I mean what...it’s been like a day and a half? Dunno ‘bout you but thinkin’ I could go fer something more than just those things,” Mondo nodded over to what was left from the stock he set up before his, plans changed.

Taka nodded. He couldn’t bring himself to leave Mondo’s side after the initial action. Gundham did tell him that the hellhound was going to be sensitive and needy...that was definitely an understatement. If Mondo even lost sight of him, there was an almost heartwrenching whine that would come out. That was when Taka figured it would be in the best interest to clean up once Mondo was back in a better state of mind.

A quick kiss, and Mondo pushed up and climbed off Taka and started to find his clothes. Taka gingerly sat up, muscles aching slightly though there was an almost pleasantness to it as well. Getting to his feet, he was delighted to realize that they were not going to collapse under him as they had when he first attempted to stand.

It took awhile for him and Mondo to find his clothes. Taka HAD folded and set them aside at the start-however as the time went on they wound up getting moved and kicked out of the way. As Taka was buttoning his uniform jacket, he felt two arms wrap around his waist, and those all too familiar lips nuzzling the back of his neck.

“Mondo…”

“Hmmm sorry baby, but I can’t help it.”

Taka opened his mouth to respond, but there was a sudden knock at Mondo’s door. They both froze. There was a second knock...and the sound of something being set down in front of the door. Followed by footsteps walking away.

Mondo gestured to Taka to stay put, and made his way to the door. Carefully and cautiously he opened the door--

And outside was a bag from a nearby fast food place with two bottles of pocari sweat. But that wasn’t the thing that got to Mondo…

There was a lingering scent of damp grass, and moss.


End file.
